Coming Home: A Christmas Story
by elin2002
Summary: Brian brings home someone for Christmas from Colorado Springs, but what's her connection to Michaela
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

_**(Boston, Massachusettes November 1877)**_

"Cooper!" said an older gentleman.

"Yes sir." responded a younger man of about twenty.

"I need for you to go and interview two doctors a husband and wife team. They treated a man who eventully died." said Mr. Croft.

"Of course Mr. Croft, may I take Miss Parsons with me maybe she can talk to his wife?" asked Brian.

"Good idea, Cooper."

Brian looked at the piece of paper given to him by Mr. Croft and smiled that he knew exactly how to get there.

"Excuse me, Miss Parsons?"

"Yes, Mr Cooper?" answered a young woman around Brian's age.

"Would you like to acompany me to an interview and maybe a late lunch?" asked Brian.

"Yes that would be wonderful Mr. Cooper. Thank-you for asking." said Miss Parsons.

"Alright I will come and get you when I am ready."

"Okay." said Miss Parsons

Brian went and retrived his carriage. He then went in to get Miss Parsons.

"Miss Parsons are you ready to go?" asked Brian.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper I am." said Miss Parsons.

Brian and Miss Parsons went outside and Brian pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"And just what was that for?" said Miss Parsons.

"To tell you how beautiful you look today, Nia." said Brian.

Brian helped Nia into the carriage and they started off on their journey.

"So who are we interviewing today." asked Nia.

"Drs. Andrew and Colleen Cook." responded Nia.

"We're interviewing your sister and brother-in-law?" said Nia.

"Yes but don't say anything to the paper." said Brian.

"Have I said anything to the paper about us courtin'?" said Nia.

"No because I don't think either one of us would have jobs."

Nia and Brian arrived at the Cooper-Cook Clinic for the Underprivledged as they walked in they were greeted by the nurse who assisted the doctors.

"Ah, Mr. Cooper shall I tell your sister you are here." asked Mrs. Harris.

"Yes, thank-you Mrs. Harris."

A few minutes later a beautiful brunette came into the waiting area behind a patient.

"Now remember Mrs. Davis you are on bed rest until the baby is born." said the Doctor.

"Yes Dr. Cook." said Mrs. Davis

"Brian I wasn't expecting you today is everything alright are you feeling okay." said Colleen.

"Yes I'm fine." swating Colleen's hand away from his forehead."You know your as bad as Ma."

"What can I say I was taught by the best." said Colleen.

"Hello Nia." said Colleen.

"Hello Colleen, How are you?" said Nia.

"I'm doing fine." answered Colleen.

"We came to interview you and Andrew about a patient of yours who passed away." said Brian.

"Why?" asked Colleen.

"He was wanted by the police." said Nia.

"I can't tell anything about him, because of patient-doctor privelge." said Colleen.

Just then Colleen's husband Dr. Andrew Cook came out of his office following a patient.

"Now be sure to take this medicine three times a day." said Andrew

"Yes Doctor." said the patient.

"Hello Brian, Miss Parsons." said Andrew

"Hi Andrew." said Brian.

"Brian, Ma sent me a telegram earlier and asked if we were coming home for the holidays?" said Colleen.

"What did you tell her?" asked Brian.

"Nothing I haven't responded yet." Said Colleen.

"Well when you do repond tell her I'll be there." said Brian.

"Alright."

"Also tell her I'll be bringing a friend with me." said Brian.

Brian and Nia eventually left with the same amount of information they had started with.

"So who's the friend your bringing back to Colorado with you?" asked Nia.

"You if you'll go." said Brian.

"Maybe." responded Nia.

"Maybe?" questioned Brian.

"Okay yes." said Nia.

Meanwhile Colleen went to the Post Office and posted a telegram to Colorado Springs.

"Hello I'd like to post a telegram."said Colleen.

"Where would you like it to go?" said the operator.

"Mr.and Mrs. Byron Sully, Colorado Springs, Colorado. It should read:

Ma and Pa:

A, B and I will be there on the 1st. B will bring friend.

C.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

_**(Colorado Springs, Colorado November 1877)**_

A telegraph operator sits in a chair, while he receives a telegram from Boston. Horace Bing smiles as he realizes who it is from.

**(Same Day)**

"I wired Colleen yesterday about coming home for Christmas." Said Michaela

"Did you ask her to talk to Brain?" Asked her Husband Sully

"Yes."

"She probably got it this morning." Said Sully

"I hope they come home." Said Michaela

"They will." Said Sully

Horace step out of the train station during a slow moment in the morning and started looking for Dr. Mike and Sully, he finally decided to look over at Grace's Café. Where he found them.

"Dr. Mike, Sully you got a telegram from Boston." Said Horace as he handed it to them.

"Thanks Horace." Said Sully

"What does it say?" said Michaela

"Well it says that the kids are coming home and Brian is bringing a friend home." Said Sully

"Really, when are they arriving?" said Michaela

"She doesn't say." Said Sully

A telegram arrived later that day from Colleen:

MA PA

ARRIVAL DATE DEC 1 NOON TRAIN

C.

(A Few days later in Boston)

"Brain are you ready yet?" Asked Colleen anxiously.

"No I'm still packing." Said Brian

"What are you still packing?"

"Everybody's presents." Responded Brian

"Anything for me?" Asked a curious Colleen

"Maybe if you stop bothering me."

"Fine, when's Nia coming over?" Asked Colleen

"She's not." Said Brian

"What happened?"

"Nothing she's meeting us there."

"Why?"

"Because in order to get to the train station you have to go by the paper."

"So?"

"So, nobody knows about me and Nia yet."

"Oh."

"Speaking of someone who is supposed to be here, where is Andrew?" Asked Brian

"Saying good-bye to his parents, their not very happy right now." Said Colleen

"Why?"

"Because Andrew is coming to Colorado Springs for Christmas and not staying in Boston

"So why are you there with him?" Asked Brian

"Cause it's me they're upset with. They think I am forcing Andrew to come back with me." Said Colleen

**(Boston, North Station)**

"No lady should be standing alone on a platform." Said Andrew

"Hello Andrew, Where's Colleen?" Asked Nia

"With Brian, I had to go see my parents." Responded Andrew

"There they are." Said Nia

"You got here before us." Said Colleen as Andrew helped her down from carriage.

At 12 noon promptly the train to St. Louis pulled away from the station. The group of four had a brief lay over there then in two days they would begin the final leg of their journey to Colorado Springs by way of Denver.

"So Nia, have you ever been out west? Asked Andrew

"Not since I was born." Said Nia as she looked out the window at the landscape that passed by quickly.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

**(Sully Homestead, Colorado Springs, December 1877)**

"Michaela, come on we're going to be late for the train." Said Sully.

"I'm coming." Said Michaela coming down the stairs.

"Come on Katie." Said Sully to his youngest daughter who was age 7 now.

"Okay Papa." Said Katie anxious to see her family.

When they were finally ready to leave they loaded into the family wagon with Sully in the driver's seat. At the edge of the property Sully saw his eldest son Matthew riding over to the homestead.

"Mornin' Matthew." Said Sully.

"Mornin', are you guys going to meet the train?"

"Yes are you coming?" Asked Michaela.

"Of course, but I have to help Loren with something first." Said Matthew.

"Okay but don't be late." Said Michaela.

"Yes Ma." Said Matthew teasing Michaela.

The family arrived in town and to the train station before the train.

"Horace, is the noon train runnin' on time today?" Asked Sully.

"I haven't heard any different." Said Horace.

"Where is Matthew I thought he would be here by now." Said Michaela.

"He'll be here he had to help Loren." Said Sully reassuringly.

A couple seconds later the train's whistle sounded signaling the impending arrival of the family. Matthew ran up to the platform right when the train pulled into the station.

"You made it." Said Michaela.

"Just barely." Said Matthew straightening his tie.

Colleen, Andrew, Brian, and Nia descended from the train looking around for familiar faces. Finally Colleen spotted them.

"Ma, Pa!" Said Colleen trying to get their attention.

"Colleen!" Said Michaela.

"Hi." Said Colleen as she hugged everyone.

"Where are Brian and Andrew?" Asked Matthew.

"I think seeing about the luggage." Said Colleen.

"Well we should go and help them." Said Sully to Matthew

"Okay, It's good to have you home little sister." Said Matthew.

The men and Katie went over to the luggage area to find Brian and Andrew. It only took them a couple seconds to find them among the crowd.

"Brian!" Said Katie when she spotted him trying to sort whose was whose.

"Katie, wow your getting taller and taller every time I see you, Hi Pa." Said Brian as he hugged Sully.

"Andrew how are you?" Asked Sully.

"Great, but I seem to have lost my wife in all this craziness."

"She over with Michaela."

"Ah." Responded Andrew.

The now larger group returned to where Michaela and Colleen were talking. After the family said their hellos, Brian cut in with the introduction of Nia.

"Everyone… This is my friend Nia Parsons, Nia this is everyone." Said Brian.

"Hi, I've heard so much about everyone of you." Said Nia.

"Nia, how was the trip?" Asked Michaela.

"Long." Said Nia with a laugh.

With that said the family moved over to Grace's Café to get more acquainted before moving out to the homestead.

"So Nia, what do you do for a living in Boston?" Asked Dorothy who was at the café with Cloud Dancing.

"I actually work at the Boston Globe with Brian, well not exactly with they kind of keep me hidden in the back room editing articles for the 'real' reporters." Responded Nia.

"But, Nia also has written a few things free lance." Said Brian.

"Yeah, under a male's name." Said Nia.

"They're your thoughts though."

"Well I think we should get going out to the homestead and get you guys settled." Said Sully.

"So Nia what part of Boston are you from?" Asked Michaela.

"No part really. I sort of grew up all over Boston." Said Nia.

"What do you mean?" Said Michaela.

"Well I grew up in like 3 different orphanages. One in the North End, One in the South End, and One outside the city." Responded Nia.

"I once worked in the orphanages in the North End." Said Michaela trying to figure out if she had come across Nia in her former life.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

**(Colorado Springs, December 1877)**

On the way back to the homestead from town Michaela was still trying to place where she might have known Nia. She knew Brian's friend looked familiar even though she hadn't seen her for almost 10 years and a young woman does a lot of changing it that amount of time, but it was bothering her nonetheless.

After everyone got settled in the homestead in their respective rooms, the family sat down to dinner. The table was flanked with all the dinner trimmings of a thanksgiving dinner. Since the whole family wasn't able to be together for Thanksgiving, Michaela thought it would be nice to postpone it until the family could be together. Gathered at the table along with the family were Dorothy and Cloud Dancing who were happy to see the family back together again. Just as they were finishing dinner Michaela realized where she had seen Nia before, but she decided to hold off on telling Nia until she knew for sure. After the dinner was finished and the dishes done, Nia decided she wanted to get some fresh air and stepped outside into the cool Colorado air.

"Nia, are you okay?" Asked Brian.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about Boston and how busy it is." Said Nia.

"Compared to here Boston's a little too busy, but I think you have something else on your mind?" Said Brian.

"What do you mean?" Asked Nia.

"I don't know. Life, your career, Maybe? Pick one." Said Brian.

"I was just thinking about do I really want spend my life hidden away in a back room editing other people's work and only submitting my work under an assumed name, someone who doesn't even exist." Said Nia.

"That person does exist though, that person is you and if you have to go to another paper to experience the joy of seeing your own name in a by-line, I will gladly go with you." Said Brian.

"I'm just wondering if it's really what I want or something I did to survive." Said Nia.

"Well if it's not then we'll figure something out." Said Brian.

"Let's just forget about it and enjoy our time with your family." Said Nia.

"Okay." Said Brian as he hugged Nia close to him.

**(The Next Morning)**

Brian woke up and decided to go into town and talk to Mr. Bray about getting something for Nia that would be a special gift for both of them just in time for Christmas.

"Morning Mr. Bray, Reverend." Said Brian as he walked into the Mercantile and saw the older gentleman who he revered as close as a grandfather to him and the Reverend Timothy Johnson who had become blind some years before.

"Mornin' Brian, how are you, I heard from a reliable source that you had a young lady accompany you home this season." Said Mr. Bray.

"Yes I did her name is Nia Parsons." Said Brian.

"Well you'll have to bring her by while you're here in town." Said the Reverend.

"I'll be sure to do that Reverend, actually I came in to ask if you had any catalogues that have jewelry in them?" Asked Brian

"I believe I just got one in, ah here it is. What do you want with it anyways?" Asked Mr. Bray.

"I just wanna get Nia something nice that's all but nobody can know about it. I want it to be a surprise." Said Brian

"You got it, which one so I can order it and so it will be in time for Christmas?" Asked Mr. Bray

"This one here." Said Brian as he pointed to a picture of a very lovely piece of jewelry.

"Are you sure that's a serious piece of jewelry there." Said Mr. Bray.

"Yes I'm serious about Nia, and I want that piece of jewelry." Said Brian.

"Okay I'll put the order in. That will be 75 please." Said to Brian as he started pulling out the cash.

"Thanks Mr. Bray, I'll talk to you later Reverend." Said Brian as he walked out of the store.

Michaela meanwhile was sitting in the clinic still racking her brain trying to figure out where she knew Nia from and it hit her like a flood gate opening. Nia was a little girl from the Sacard Heart Orphange in North Boston. Michaela had treated the girl for Bronchitis and started to teach her how to read and write. She spent so much time with this child it pained her to leave her behind. She then started think if she hadn't left Boston her whole life would have been different.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

While Brian was visiting with Mr. Bray and the Reverend, Nia was getting acquainted with the layout of the town and the place Brian referred to as home. She was enjoying herself in this town it was a place she would love to raise her kids instead of the hustle and bustle of the city. She hadn't told Brian because he loved living in Boston so much and she didn't want him to give that up. Brian found her roaming around the town, by the time he caught up with her she was in the meadow.

"You know that's right where my parents got married." Said Brian.

"Really?" said Nia.

"Yeah about 8 years ago." Said Brian remembering Michaela and Sully's wedding day.

"This town is beautiful, someday I'd love to live here and raise my family here." Said Nia bringing up the thought of family.

"I would love to raise my family here you know close to my parents and family." Said Brian agreeing with her.

"Well then let's make a promise if and when we decide to start a family we'll move back here a do that." Said Nia.

"Alright it's a promise, _when_ we start a family we'll move back here." Said Brian thinking they'd be back sooner than she thought if everything went according to his plan.

That afternoon Brian and Nia returned back to the homestead and found Matthew outside in the yard with Katie.

"So what did you do in town?" Said Matthew

"Nothing just showed Nia around and stopped in a had a talk with Mr. Bray and the Reverend." Said Brian as he watched Nia play with Katie.

"Yeah, well that's good." Said Matthew.

"Can I ask you a question?" Said Brian.

"Sure." Said Matthew.

"Well I'm thinking of asking Nia to marry me, now don't tell anyone okay, but I already bought her a ring." Said Brian.

"Well, so what's the question, sound to me like you already have your mind made up." Said Matthew.

"Well Nia and I want to move back here to raise a family, could you help me find a place close by?" Asked Brian.

"Sure, but are you ready to leave the newspaper so soon?" Asked Matthew.

"Yeah I mean this is home and besides I can just as easily write for the paper in Denver and Nia might actually be able to write under her own name out here." Said Brian.

"That's true." Said Matthew.

"You promise you won't tell Ma and Sully that we talked about this?" Asked Brian.

"Absolutely, I won't tell a thing, just don't tell Katie about your plans for sure she'll go and tell Ma." Said Matthew adoringly about his sister.

"Trust me I won't." Said Brian.

"So have you told Nia about this little plan of yours?" Asked Matthew.

"Well we've talked in future sense, but no she doesn't know about how soon this will be." Said Brian.

"Well I hope turns out how you want it." Said Matthew.

"I do too." Said Brian responding to his brother.

(Meanwhile at the Clinic)

Michaela, Colleen, and Andrew worked side by side just as they did before Colleen left for medical school.

"So Ma do you need help with anything?" asked Colleen.

"No I think we're all set for now why don't you two go and get some lunch from Grace's and I'll join you soon." Said Michaela.

"Are you sure?" Asked Andrew.

"Yes I'm sure." Said Michaela.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Said Colleen.

Colleen and Andrew left the clinic and started the short walk to Grace's for lunch.

"Andrew, do you think Ma was just trying to get rid of us somehow?" Asked Colleen.

"Maybe, I mean Michaela has been working by herself for so long that I think she has gotten used to it." Said Andrew. "And with the new hospital coming along so well, she might be trying to soak up the piece of having her own practice, before going back to hospital shifts." Said Andrew.

"Your right, I mean we haven't been here practicing for awhile, these are Ma's patients not ours, we don't know their problems. We have our patients in Boston that we know and that Ma doesn't." Said Colleen thinking how silly she was being.

(Back at the Homestead, Later that evening)

After dinner that evening Brian found Nia on the porch again looking at the stars.

"They don't really change you know." Said Brian as he walked on to the porch holding Nia's coat.

"I know. I just don't get many opportunities to look at them in Boston. I'm either writing a story hoping to get it published, or editing someone else's hoping it doesn't." Said Nia not looking at Brian at all while she talked. "Goodness, Brian when did I get so cynical that I actually hope that someone's hard work doesn't make the morning paper?" Asked Nia, now looking at Brian who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know, but I do know that I love you and I want to spend my life with you." Said Brian.

"I want the same thing Brian. But how are we going to do it?"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

After Brian and Nia announced their engagement to the family the men now joined by Daniel and Cloud Dancing decided to go out to the property and decide how the land should be put to use. They decided after much debate that the house would go in the middle, with the barn to the north and the privvey to the south. Brian wasn't sure when he'd start building seeing as he and Nia hadn't set the date yet. Later that night after the supper dishes were cleared and washed Brian and Nia went outside to talk.

"So when do you want to get married?" Asked Brian.

"Anytime, anywhere you want." Said Nia.

"Well, if it's alright with you I'd like to get married here." Said Brian.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Okay we can ask the Reverend tomorrow." Said Brian

"So when?" Asked Nia.

"What would you say to us getting married before we go back to Boston."

"Really?" Said Nia as she looked up at Brian who was sitting on an upper stair.

"Yeah, I mean since my family is all here now."

"Okay, what have we got to loose?" Said Nia.

"Great, so we're suppose to back to Boston on January 10th right?"

"Yes."

"So how about we get married New Year's Eve, maybe go up to Denver and then meet the train there to go back to Boston." Said Brian thinking out loud.

"I think that's a great idea." Said Nia.

"Okay, should we go tell my parents?"

"If you want to." Said Nia.

"Okay come on." Said Brian as he helped Nia up.

Brian and Nia went into the house only to find everybody had gone upstairs already. They hadn't realized they had been talking for so long.

"Well so much for that idea." Said Nia.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Brian. "Well you should get up to bed." He said noticing how tired Nia was.

"Okay, goodnight." Said Nia as she climbed the stairs.

**(The Next Day, December 5****th****)**

The next morning at breakfast, Brian and Nia told the family of their plans. The whole family got behind them, Sully told him that he would help build a starter cabin then he would help them build a larger one come spring. Soon the plans took effect. That weekend the starter cabin was started, the floor was in and two walls were up. During the week Brian started to help build the hospital, and Friday afternoon- Sunday evening Sully, Brian, Matthew, Cloud Dancing, and Daniel worked on the cabin so they could have it ready for when Brian and Nia returned from Boston.

The next couple weeks went by with little excitement Brian was working on the hospital during the week and also helping Dorothy at the Gazette and on the weekends working on the cabin. Nia was prepping for the wedding as well as making things for the cabin like curtains and rugs. Nia and Colleen were almost done with her dress that she had bought at Loren's store and they decided to add some of their own touches to. Everything was coming together nicely the Reverend had agreed to marry them on New Years' Eve. Little was left to be done on the cabin, mostly little things like shelves and cabinets. But other than those things the cabin was done and as soon as Brian and Nia returned from Boston it would be there waiting for them.

Christmas came with a light dusting of snow over the town. The family went to the church service and Katie's class put on a nativity as the reading of the birth of the Christ child was read aloud. After the church service was through the town gathered in the center for the lighting of the tree and the singing of the carols. After the singing stopped and the tree was lit the family return to the homestead where Michaela read 'A Christmas Carol' By Charles Dickens, just as she had done for the past 10 years to her family.

On Christmas morning the whole family gathered in the living room of the homestead for the exchanging of the gifts. After the gifts were exchanged lunch was made and the family sat down and enjoyed the meal. The family chatter consisted of many topics including the upcoming wedding that was scheduled to take place in about a week.


	7. Chapter 7

"I, Brian, take you, Nia, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know

Dr. Quinn, _Medicine Woman_

"Coming Home: A Christmas Story"

Written By: Emily A. Linzi

The next week many things were accomplished the cabin was finished, Nia's dress, and the items for the cabin were finished. The couple days before the wedding were filled with excitement. Michaela decided to throw a bridal shower for Nia. The gifts were beautiful. Mostly household items needed by the newlywed couple.

Finally Brian and Nia's wedding day arrived. Brian had been staying with Matthew at his homestead since the rehearsal supper the night before. They had sent word to Michaela's sister Rebecca about the upcoming wedding, unfortunately because of the time constraints she was going to be unable to attend.

The morning of the wedding the women were helping Nia get the final touches together, and the men were setting up for the service and reception. Brian was nervous and Nia was even more nervous than him. Michaela and Colleen were trying to calm her down. Meanwhile, Matthew was tying Brian's tie for him.

"Nervous?" Said Matthew noticing his brother's frustration.

"Yes, I don't know why I am." Said Brian.

"Well, You have no reason to be nervous Brian, you love Nia." Said Matthew.

"I know I just hope we'll be happy here." Said Brian.

"You will be." Said Matthew.

Finally it was time for the wedding and Brian, Matthew, Sully, Cloud Dancing, and Andrew took their places at the front of the church, along side the Reverend. Just as Grace started the music on the piano, Brian saw his little sister Katie coming down the isle as the flower girl just as she did when Colleen and Andrew got married some years before. Then his mother, and Dorothy who had given Brian his first job as a news reporter, and Colleen as her matron to honor and then Grace started the "Here Comes the Bride" precession, and then came Nia in her white muslin dress on the arm of Mr. Bray who had been like a grandfather to Brian in the past years had agreed to walk Nia down the isle. The Reverend said a few words on behalf of the couple and then stated that Brian and Nia had decided to forgo the traditional vows and come up with their own, this is what was said:

"I, Brian, take you, Nia, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"I, Nia, take you, Brian, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

The Reverend then congratulated the couple stated that the reception would begin shortly and then pronounced Brian and Nia Husband and Wife. The couple walked down the isle followed by their attendants and preceded outside where it was unseasonably warmer than usual. Cloud Dancing said it was the Great Spirits believed in the joining of them for life.

The reception on along without a hitch then came the celebration at midnight of the New Year. The town celebrated until around 2 am then the couple went on their way to the hotel. (I don't have to tell you guys what happened). The next morning the couple got on the train and headed for Denver and told Colleen and Andrew they would see them in Denver in time to go back to Boston.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
